iZimmy
by InvaderJes11
Summary: Zim and Dib go to Seattle and meet the iCarly crew! Not finished, so I can't be sure, but possibly som Sam/Zim, or Carly/Dib. In response to the KeyLimePie14's Invader Zim/iCarly crossover challenge.
1. iGo to Seattle!

I WILL TAKE THE CHALLENGE!! In response to KeyLimePie14's iCarly/Invader Zim crossover thingy. Hope you think this is good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or iCarly. I mention some stuff actually on the iCarly website a little later in the story, and I feel I should inform you that IT'S NOT MINE.

iZimmy

Chapter 1: iGo to Seattle!

"SEATTLE??!" Dib practically screamed at his father, Dr. Membrane.

"Why, yes, Dib, Seattle." Dr. Membrane replied. "I'll be there for a week at a nuclear physics convention."

"But that's so close!" Dib argued. "Well... it's not THAT close, but it's not the other side of the world. Why can't I come?"

"Well, don't you have school to worry about?" The scientist, whose mouth still didn't show behind his collar, said.

"Dad, school ended three weeks ago." Dib guessed he was too wrapped up in his scientific breakthroughs to pay attention to unimportant dates.

"Oh, yes... Well, then I guess I can't object. Of course, Gaz will have to come, too. Gaz!" He called across the room to the corner of the couch that Gaz was obsessively playing GS2 in. "How would you like to come to Seattle for a week with me and Dib?"

"Whatever." was her non-responsive... response.

"Well, that's settled, then! Better start packing, son, we leave tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Dib exclaimed.

*********************************************************************

Zim listened to Dib's conversation through the headphones, picking up the signal from the spy listening device he had placed in the Membrane living room.

"Seattle?" Zim spat the word out like... like something he would spit out. "Computer! Where is this... Seattle?"

"It would appear that Dib is talking about a major city on the western coast of this continent." Zim's rarely reliable computer explained.

"Hm... And Dib is going to be on the other side of this continent for an entire week?" Zim noted. "Perfect! No Dib-monkey for a significant amount of time. Maybe I can finally get something done around here..."

"OR!!" GIR dropped from the ceiling and screamed the first word in his sentence. Zim practically fell over as GIR landed in his lap. "OR, he could plot to stop you the whole time he doesn't have YOU to worry about!"

Zim gasped. "You actually have a point! Computer! Run an internet search for further information on this city."

"Processing..." The computer stated. After a moment of searching, the gigantic computer monitor displayed the first web page it came up with. It was bubbly, over-decorated, and filled to the brim with colors that hurt Zim's eyes.

"...?" Zim pondered, slightly disgusted at the frilliness of it all. Zim took a seat at the computer control panel and put his hand on the track-ball. Scrolling down the page, it seemed that this was a website dedicated to the primitive earth "videos". Or at least he figured they were primitive. Zim seriously doubted they projected holographic imagery.

He scrolled back to the top, where there were several sections to choose from... iBlogs, iSnaps, iNews, iVideo, iPlay, iSongs, iNeed Help, and Send Us Stuff. What was this mysterious "i"? "How am I supposed to understand this Earth gibberish?!" Zim asked angrily to no one in particular.

Suddenly, one sentence off to the side of the page layout caught Zim's attention. "Over 1,000,000 visitors!"

"WHAT?" Zim yelled. "Amazing! This 'iCarly' website seems to have the support of a significant amount of the human population. I must find out how they do it! And I can't leave Dib alone across the continent. What if he did something SMART for a change? GIR! Ready the ship! We are going to Seattle!"

"YAAAY COFFEE!" GIR exclaimed, then jetted off to prepare the Voot cruiser for flight.


	2. iMeet Freddy

Chapter 2: iMeet Freddy

The airport was incredibly crowded, and not surprisingly. It was prime vacation time in the summer. Dib's father had gone to find the information desk, so Dib was hanging out at the coffee place. Well, _places_. Dib had to remind himself that this was Seattle, a big coffee capital, but STILL... 7 coffee places in one airport?! And not a single one cheap. Well... Dib wasn't big on coffee, but he might as well get himself something.

Dib got in line at the counter of one place called "Rockii Coffii", and started to check out the menu. "Chocko-Mocko Latte, Iced Chai-Nilla, Roasted Capoochino-Bliss... how come nothing was spelled right?! He decided he would just get a plain hot cocoa.

Scanning the full-to-bursting airport, there were a lot of different people, but the majority of them were either obviously tourists or businesspeople in suits. Except for someone over there, wearing an awful lot of green...

Green? Wait! That wasn't clothing! Zim was here!! Just when he'd thought he could have an actual vacation from protecting the Earth, his mortal enemy shows up in Seattle. He would have gone over there himself, but... he really wanted his hot chocolate. And it'd probably be smarter to observe him from a distance for a little while.

He noted that Zim was talking to somebody... just some kid a few years older than Dib, with short-cut brown hair. They laughed. Then they appeared to say goodbye. Unfortunately, Zim walked in the opposite direction with his single rolling suitcase. The other guy, however, began to walk in Dib's direction. Closer, closer... _come on!_ Dib hoped, biting his lip to keep himself from saying it aloud.

Amazing luck: He planted himself right at the end of the line Dib was in! He supposed he would have to postpone his hot cocoa for a couple more minutes if he wanted to get a chance to talk to this guy. He snuck himself backward in the line until he was in front of him.

"Uh..." the still nameless guy began, "Hi... any particular reason you went backwards in the line?"

"Well, yeah, actually." Dib answered. "Listen... that green guy you were talking to earlier?"

"You were spying on me?"

"No! No... well, I just noticed you two at first, but then when I saw HIM, I guess I was kind of spying... but on him, NOT you!! Anyway, listen – that green kid is pure evil!!"

"Huh?" He inquired. "Well, he was a little rude, but he wasn't – hey, who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Dib – Dib Membrane. But listen, that's not important right now."

"Ok, well, I'm Freddie Benson, and – Wait! Membrane like Doctor Membrane?"

Dib sighed. How come EVERYBODY had to ask that? "Yeah, yeah, I'm his son."

"OH MY FLIPPIN WOW!!" Freddie almost screamed. "I'm a humongous fan of his work! Can I meet him? I've got to get his autograph!!"

"Sure, yeah, WHATEVER..." Dib assured him grudgingly, "But listen to me for a second, ok? Did you wonder why that kid was GREEN?"

"Well, yeah, at first. But he told me it was a skin condition. I think I've heard of it... dermatemeculitis, is it?"

[A/N: From Drake & Josh, remember?! Lol! Of course, that's just supposed to be the hands and feet...]

"It is NOT a skin condition! He's an alien plotting to take over the world!"

"Well, I find that a little hard to believe."

"Is he still there?"

Dib and Freddy both turned and checked. Sure enough, Zim was still visible, although a bit further away.

"Watch!" Dib added.

Just as Dib finished speaking, Zim twitched his eye a little, looking terribly uncomfortable. After looking around to make sure nobody would notice, he very quickly took out his fake-human contact lens and rubbed his eye, replacing it skillfully afterwards.

Unfortunately, Freddy wasn't terribly quick to respond.

"Huh? What?" He responded over a second after Zim was finished.

"Argh!!" Dib screeched in frustration. "Well, you see my point, though?"

"Yeah... and I feel inclined to believe you. But seriously, it's pretty far fetched. Listen, he told me he's alone here, and he's never been to Seattle before. So I invited him to come over to my apartment... er, uh, my friend's apartment, any time he wanted."

"Good!" Dib exclaimed. "You can see for yourself. Can I come over, too?"

"Sure! Anything that'll help me meet THE Doctor Membrane!"

"Sweet!" Was Dib's ecstatic reply. "So, what brings you to the airport?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my girlf..." Freddy paused. "My friend, Carly, to get off her plain. She was in Yakima, visiting her grandpa. That's the apartment I was talking about – hers. My mom is a little... insane."

"AM NOT!!" Dib instinctively replied.

"Uh," Freddy said, "Yes, she is."

"No, I mean... oh." Dib realized, embarrassed. "Uh, eheheh... never mind."


	3. iAm Zim!

Chapter 3: iAm Zim!!

Zim looked at the directions Freddy had given him back at the thing the humans referred to as an "airport". He was currently sitting in the back of a taxi with GIR in his lap to seem more dog-like, but his constant fidgeting was getting annoying. Plus, every time he shifted his leg, Zim got a metal kick to the knee.

"GIR!" Zim finally said, annoyed. "Either find a comfortable position for your leg or get off my lap!!"

"Sowwy..." GIR replied, and was immediately as still as he could accomplish without exploding.

"Well," the cab driver then said, "Here we are, the Hampton Inn. That'll be –"

He was interrupted as Zim threw a large wad of cash at his face. "YES, the fare, HERE!" Zim yelled in a way that simply said he didn't have the time to chat. He pulled GIR out of the car and suddenly stopped.

Zim had to admit, he was pretty impressed with the sight he saw before him. A much bigger structure than many of the buildings in the town he spent most of his time in, the hotel was almost normal-looking. He had to remind himself, though, that it was on earth; it wasn't normal.

He marched into the hotel and up to the counter with confidence. "Hello, stinkmonkey!" He greeted the random girl behind the counter. "Reservations for Smith." They had needed a last name on the phone, which Zim happened not to have.

"Ok, just a moment..." She said as she checked the all-important list. "Yes, here you are. Let me get your room..."

The receptionist spotted GIR in his disguise.

"...key. Uh, excuse me, sir, but we don't allow dogs in this hotel."

"What?" Zim asked, genuinely confused. "GIR? No, he's a – uh... on second thought... I'll leave."

With that, Zim left a perplexed receptionist at the counter and left the hotel.

He returned a moment later, pulling a wriggling, hopping suitcase behind him.

"Hello!" He said as if nothing had happened. "Reservations for Smith!"

She glared at him.

Zim left.

"Ugh..." Zim said to GIR, "I think we should follow these directions to the so-called 'apartments' Freddy invited us to. They should be just around the block somewhere."

*********************************************************************

**Knock, knock, knock! **"I got it!" Was Spencer's call from the kitchen. Wiping spaghetti taco sauce off his hands with a towel, he walked to the door of the apartment and opened it.

Nobody there...?

"Hello!" Zim said, rather annoyed.

Spencer looked down. "Oh!" he realized, "Sorry, there, shorty. Didn't see you."

"Uh, yes..." Was Zim's reply, still with a slightly ticked-off demeanor. "The one called 'Freddy' met me at the airport, and told me he'd be here...?"

"Oh!" Spencer said again, "You're the one Freddy told me about. Well, he's upstairs with Carly right now, so make yourself at home. Hey, any particular reason for the... uh... greenness?"

Zim, not phased by the question, glanced around the room a bit. It was full of the meaningless structural creativities the humans called 'sculptures', although there were clearly none in the room that were literally sculpted out of clay.

"An artist like you DARES to question an original creation of nature??!" Zim said with almost Sherlock Holmes-like skill. He may have been naive, but he'd always had a strong power for deducing.

Spencer gasped. "You're right! ... I've got to get back to work, anyway." On that note, he turned around and went back to work on one of the sculptures.

Zim made his way up the stairs, to find Freddy and two females that could evidently be Carly, all sitting in bean-bag chairs.

As soon as she saw Zim, the blonde female began laughing uncontrollably.

The brunette just stared.

And Freddy desperately tried to get their attention. "Guys – hey, guys, this is Zim! The one from the airport?"

"You – you look like a tiny frog!!" The blonde managed to spit out between gasps of laughter.

"Ignore her." the brunette said, although clearly fighting back giggles herself. "I'm Carly, and you must be Zim!"

"Ah, yes..." Zim realized, "You are the Carly person. And yes... I AM ZIM!!"

Everybody flinched, except the blonde, who was still giggling a little.

"Heh... sorry. So, who's...?"

"Oh, THAT one?" Freddy said with an air of disgust. "She's Sam. "

"Well," Zim replied, "Hello, Freddy, Carly and Sam!" Why did those names sound so familiar...?

Suddenly, a small green figure peaked out from behind Zim's suitcase.

Sam immediately stopped laughing. "Aaawwww!!!" She and Carly let out in unison.

Carly went over to GIR. "Who's this little guy??" She asked quietly as she patted him on the head.

"Oh, that's GIR..." Zim explained, "My dog."

"How'd they let you into the hotel with a dog?" Freddy asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." Zim pondered what to say, "They... didn't."

"Wait!" Carly realized, "So you – and your insanely cute puppy – don't have anywhere to stay?"

"Well, no."

"You can stay with us! Our couch can extend into a guest bed."

"Wow, really?!" Zim said, surprised. He hadn't expected to win this quickly... "Well... er... thank you, I suppose!"

"Oh!" Carly realized something. "Freddy, do you have the new layout for iCarly up yet?"

Zim gasped.

"Oh, no, thanks for reminding me." Freddy walked over to his laptop.

"You?!" Zim began frantically, "YOU are the creators of the iCarly?!"

"Yup!" Sam confirmed. "What, you didn't recognize us?"

Zim smirked. This was an interesting development.


End file.
